


An Equation Heaven-Sent

by cerie



Series: Strangeness and Charm [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Stealing Second; post-The Depths, Will and Magnus discover they have feelings for one another and realize that, in fact, Abby's got feelings for them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equation Heaven-Sent

Helen isn’t sure she should be doing this with their emotions still raw but Will’s still strung out on the water and she’s strung out under the stress of keeping her secrets and somehow in the damp steam of her shower, it doesn’t matter. Will’s got her hiked up against one wall and when he slides his cock into her, she’s not quite ready, but she’s getting there. All it serves to do is make her hotter, make her burn brighter, and she lets out her stress by dragging her nails down his back and screaming while he fucks her, guttural sounds echoing through her bathroom.

She can’t tell him her secrets but she can give him this. It’s not a perfect solution but it releases the pressure and that’s all she can really ask for until the time is right. So much about living this life again has become about seizing opportunities where she can and right now, with Will, she’s seeking solace in something that she’s wanted and couldn’t ever justify to herself before right now.

“Come, Magnus.” His voice is low and a little bit sharp and the thumb that brushes against her clitoris is a little rougher than she normally likes but dear God, she needs it. She leans in to kiss him in order to muffle the screams when she comes and when she pulls away, she’s drawn blood from his lower lip. He follows her, fingers digging into her hip as he comes, and when he pulls away and lets her down, his eyes are softer and apologetic for a moment. Helen shakes her head.

“No need for apologies, Will. I assure you. Turn, please?” He turns and she busies herself with lathering soap and washing his back, rinsing clear the bubbles and the blood from where she clawed stripes along smooth, tan skin. He’s quiet and so’s she, just focusing on the beat of the shower against them and their breathing and just who they are in the world. When it’s like this, she wants to tell him, and she just can’t.

When she finishes, she wraps her arms around his waist and tugs him back against her, cheek buried against his hair. He’s so important to her and he’s slipping away and Helen wishes, somehow, she could just make him trust her. All she can do is beg him, over and over, and hope that when she can tell him the truth, it’s not too late.

***

Will’s really not sure what to do. He and Abby have been having trouble, yeah, but he’s not the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend. Hell, Meg cheated on _him_ for Christ’s sake and he still stayed with her for months and let her come over whenever she wanted even after they broke it off. It was only coming to the Sanctuary that ended it and he guesses he ought to be thankful to Magnus for that. He’s thankful to Magnus for a lot of things, actually, but it’s hard to remember that lately when she’s being so close-lipped about her 113 years of zen. He misses when they used to talk and not just about the important shit, about everything, and misses when he used to be able to go into her office and flop on her couch to talk about baseball or that time she met Roosevelt and just _be_.

And Abby...Abby’s done nothing but love him and be there even when Magnus hasn’t been and the idea that he’s gone and done something so fucking stupid and hurtful is weighing on him. He tries to call her a few times and they chat but he can’t tell her that over the phone. It’s a chickenshit option and Will’s not that guy. He didn’t think he was the guy who’d cheat on his girlfriend, either, but apparently Will Zimmerman isn’t the same as he was before.

There’s two periods in Will’s life: Before Magnus and After Magnus. Before Magnus, Will would stay with someone even if they treated him like crap because being alone was worse than being miserable with someone else. After Magnus, though, Will’s more confident, better at his job, willing to take chances. After Magnus, Will is brave enough to tell off the UN security council and tell Addison where he can shove it and maybe, just maybe, he can tell Abby he’s cheated on her.

They’re meeting at a little cafe downtown. He didn’t want it at the Sanctuary (too close to Magnus) and he didn’t want it to be at Abby’s apartment either. So it’s the cafe and Will gets there a little late and Abby already has a table. She prefers sitting next to the window and the sun’s putting a glare on everything that makes Will just want to shut his eyes and blurt out what he needs to say.

Abby starts in about some class she’s taking, pottery, and Will does actually close his eyes and just lets it out. If he says it quickly, it’s like ripping off the band-aid, and maybe it just won’t hurt so fucking much when he sees her face afterward. He takes in a deep breath, lets it out, and starts in as quick as he can.

“I slept with Magnus. I’m sorry, I didn’t plan it, we just had this crazy intense experience and one thing led to another and it just happened. Abby, I’m not that guy. I am so sorry.”

When he chances a look at Abby’s face, her mouth’s fallen open and her eyes have gone wide. She hasn’t gotten up, though, and she reaches for his hands across the table. Will’s not sure what’s going on, exactly, but Abby deserves a better guy than he is if she’s going to sweep this under the rug. She deserves someone who can give her a big house and a picket fence like the version of him in the dream gave her.

“I kissed Magnus,” Abby starts and Will’s just plain confused now. He’s not sure what universe he’s living in where Abby and Magnus kissing is a thing and he just watches her blankly while she continues. Maybe there’s just...yeah there’s no way in the world this can make sense for Will so he just falls quiet and lets her finish. She’s got to have some spin on this.

“It was after I had surgery and I was staying at the Sanctuary. I said something stupid about how she was pretty and one thing led to another and then she’s kissing me and her hand’s on my boob and you just cannot say no to that woman, I don’t know what it is, but it’s like my brain just stops working and oh God, Will? What are we doing? What’s going on with us?”

Will can’t help but laugh because it’s just absurd. They’ve both cheated (but his is worse) and they’ve both cheated with Magnus who is this strange, third party in their relationship and Will’s not even sure when that happened. Abby’s cheeks are a little pink and he reaches up and brushes his hand back against her cheek, grinning at her. “What’s this all about, then? Did you like it? Kissing Magnus?”

Abby doesn’t really answer but she kind of nods a little and leans in to kiss him, soft and sweet. Will’s missed that and he threads his fingers through her hair and deepens the kiss, trying to mend the bridges he’s burned and it just feels _right_ in a way that he and Abby haven’t really felt in a long time, maybe since Carentan. It feels good to have all this out in the open and when he pulls away, he takes her hands again.

“So, I guess we need to talk to Magnus, huh?” Abby’s still a little pink but she agrees and Will thinks it’s for the best. Maybe they can tell her...maybe it can be a timeshare, or something, but Will’s pretty sure Magnus isn’t going to want to be scheduled like a condo. Will’s pretty straight-laced and Abby is too so neither have any experience with things like this.

Will bets anything _Magnus_ does. She’s over a hundred, after all.

***

Helen’s seated at her desk when they walk into her office and Abby’s nervous. She’s never really been in Helen’s office except when she and Will were dealing with the UN nightmare and it’s just, it’s always been Will’s place and not Abby’s. Helen had always come to visit Abby in the guest room she’d been staying in, after all. This is a whole new territory and it’s frightening and exciting by turns.

They’ve decided they’re going to let Will do the talking. He knows Helen better anyway and maybe, if Helen’s into it, they can draw up terms. It’s a lot of planning and it’s just...it’s weird. Abby Googled some things about open relationships and swinging and being poly on the way over and none of it made a lot of sense. She’s not really into the idea of going to sex clubs or anything and she’s not going to wear pleather and let Helen spank her either. She just wants...to be in love with two people at the same time.

Abby holds Will’s hand while he explains that he’s gotten out into the open about having slept with Magnus, about Magnus having kissed Abby and Helen’s face is completely unreadable. Abby kind of hates that about her, actually, because she’s always been the kind of person to wear every single emotion on her face and everyone always knows what she’s thinking and Helen, not so much.

“You know, I did have an arrangement such as this once,” Helen says after a moment, rising from her desk and walking around to lean against the edge of it. She’s wearing a short skirt and she crosses impossibly-long legs at the ankles and Abby’s just...not thinking again. She’s not bisexual or gay or anything, it’s only Helen Magnus that makes her think like this but Abby just wants to kiss up every single inch of those legs until Helen’s just as brainless as she is right now. She’s really glad Will’s there or otherwise she’d just have passed out by now and nothing good could come of that.

“Quite long ago, pair of married scientists. Usually, the best way to go about things is to begin as we mean to go on and in this, I do believe I want our relationship to be open and honest and equal. We all love one another, don’t we?”

Abby nods and Will’s nodding too. God, they are both just _stupid_ when it comes to this woman. Helen pushes herself off the desk and smirks at them, turning them and standing between them so her arms are looped around each of their waists. Abby’s a little short for this and she’s glad she’s wearing heels today except for the part where she damn near trips at what Helen says next.

“Shall we begin? My bed’s rather lonely and my schedule’s clear. I wouldn’t mind learning what, exactly, the terms of this truly are.”

***

Helen has never been shy about her body and in this, there’s no exception. She undresses efficiently and Will and Abby are staring at her like she’s lost her mind. She settles on the bed, completely naked, and motions them close. Perhaps if she controls this, they’ll feel more comfortable. Will looks only slightly uncomfortable when he undresses and that’s understandable; she’s seen him naked more than once, it’s perfectly fine.

Abby, however, Abby’s a bit shy and she fumbles at the buttons of her blouse before Helen rises from the bed and crosses the room toward her. Will seems to know what she’s thinking, though, and steps to the side while Helen takes over where Abby’s hands are fumbling over the buttons. “Allow me, sweetheart,” she says lowly, making quick work of the shirt and pushing it back off Abby’s shoulders. Abby’s holding her breath and Helen laughs.

“Nothing to be nervous about, I assure you. I’m here and Will’s here and we both love you.” Abby nods, quiet but not as tongue-tied as before, it seems, and Helen undresses her slowly, running her fingers over every inch of smooth, pale skin. Abby’s breath draws in sharp when Helen teases a nail around her nipple and Helen leans in and sucks before kneeling and kissing just below her navel.

Will moves to stand behind Abby, sweeping her hair to the side to expose one shoulder and he kisses a slow, sweet line while Helen unhooks Abby’s skirt and lets it fall to the floor. Her panties are a pale, shell pink and edged in lace and Helen can’t help but smirk at that before urging one of Abby’s legs over her shoulder so she’s a little more exposed. Will’s moved his hands now, down to cup her breasts, and Helen breathes lightly against the damp material of Abby’s panties before sealing her mouth over them to suck her through the lace.  
Abby whimpers and Will catches her chin to turn her face so he can kiss her and as he does, Helen pushes the panties out of the way just enough that she can draw her tongue up slow and curl it around the other woman’s clitoris in a way meant to tease more than anything else. Abby bucks her hips lightly against Helen’s face and she slides her hands up to cup Abby’s hips and hold her still, licking and sucking to bring her off. Abby’s never been with a woman before and Helen wants her to know that it’s all right. She had a first time too.

It’s awkward, in a way, and Helen’s knees are starting to hurt but it’s all worth it when Abby arches one last time against her face and whimpers, sighs, and makes the sweetest little sounds. Helen eases her leg off her shoulder and stands, wrapping her arms around her so she’s touching Will too and brushes a kiss lightly against Abby’s mouth.

“Now, sweetheart, I do hope you paid attention. I’ll be wanting my own turn soon and I’ll be very cross if I can’t come.” Abby laughs and Will does too and it’s so awkward getting to the bed but they manage, somehow, and Helen settles on the bed with legs spread wide. She already knows how she wants this to work and she hopes the two of them are amenable to her requests.

“Now, I think, yes. Abby, lay here,” Helen directs and once the other woman moves, she settles over her face and curls her hands into the headboard. “Bring me off while Will makes love to you?” Will is so quiet, observing, watching everything, but this spurs him into action. Helen can’t see him but she hears him, feels the way Abby’s body moves under her and how, when his breath gets labored, the strokes of Abby’s tongue get haphazard and miss the mark. Helen slides her hand down and rubs at her clitoris, furious strokes that eventually bring her off. This time, the first time, she doesn’t want to do anything too out of the ordinary and doesn’t want to grind against Abby’s face the way she might Will, if he were here.

When Will comes, he draws out and touches Helen’s shoulder lightly and she moves, lays beside Abby and curls against her while Will comes around and lays on Helen’s other side. He’s kissing her now, Will, giving her the attention they’ve been focusing on Abby up until now and it’s quiet and hazy and wholly unexpected when Abby speaks.

“Is...is it always going to be that way because I’m going to die of a heart attack before I’m forty. I can’t...wow. Just wow.”

They laugh, long and hard and while Helen knows it hardly repairs everything that’s gone wrong these past months it feels good and that is something she’s willing to fight for, no matter what.


End file.
